creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lord Winthrop
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Legend of the false Zaeed Winthrop page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sloshedtrain (talk) 03:33, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Banning You are being given a week long ban for vandalism of a story with homophobic slurs. I suggest using this time to reflect and grow up as the next instance of vandalism you do will result in a doubling of your ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:35, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. Please revise your story accordingly before trying to reupload it again, through Deletion Appeal. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without any major changes, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read this blog post for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 06:41, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Story. Just saw your post on CassistRabbit's page and since you said "it should not be criticized and authorized by one person." So here's my two cents. Your story didn't meet quality standards. It was basically a large paragraph, you misused commas and forgot to use punctuation on the final lines ("Now only fear and death remain(.) All hope is lost(.)"), you forgot to capitalize Zaeed a number of times, you shifted tenses throughout the story, there is little to no plot and it lacks any build-up or tension. This story in no way meets quality standards and would be deleted by anyone with those capabilities that read it. As for this: "What gives you the right to take it into your own hands to judge someones(sic) writing and delete it.(?)" We did. We elected her to weed out ineffectively told and low quality stories. Instead of getting pissy and throwing a temper-tantrum that your, frankly rushed and low quality, story was deleted, why don't you try to improve your writing skills? Submit your next entry at the writer's workshop for feedback before uploading it. Grow up some and don't go posting childish messages on user's talk pages. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:27, October 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: >you're just jealous bro you can't handle my space magic zaeed winthrop :So many capitalization, punctuation, and grammatical errors. It should be: "You're just jealous bro. You can't handle my space magic Zaeed Winthrop." Are you beginning to see why your story was deleted? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:26, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Spam Pages A page you have recently created has been deleted because it was considered spam. In addition to having the page deleted, you have been awarded a ban from editing with an expiry time of 3 days. In the future, contribute quality content. If you really must post a Horrible Troll Pasta, add it to Trollpasta Wiki and not here. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 18:56, October 7, 2014 (UTC)